Fiers
Fiers is the slash ship between Piers Nivans and Finn Macauley from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 In December 2012, the B.S.A.A takes part in crushing the Edonian Liberation Army after they begin using the C-Virus during their war. Piers and Finn serve in the North American Alpha Team, Chris Redfield being the team captain and Piers being the first lieutenant and Finn being the explosives expert, as well as the team’s rookie. One of their fellow soldiers decided to do recon alone, which lead to them being killed. As Piers, Finn and team are looking over their fallen comrade being picked up, Chris comes walking up behind them. He goes off on a powerful speech about team work and how they need to stick together. Piers quips in the speech to mention how “nobody's expendable,” which Chris agrees with. Finn gets a little teary eyes, to which Piers tells him, “Suck it up, Finn.” Finn stands tall and apologizes. Once the speech is over, Piers calls on for Finn to give the team an update on the B.O.Ws—the “J’avo”. With the team up to date, Chris leaves, having given Finn a small pep talk. Finn and Piers are left standing there when Finn finally whispers to him, “Is he always this awesome?” Piers does what he can to look annoyed that this is what the rookie asks him, but just before Piers can turn away, he smirks for a moment, almost confirming that yes, Chris is that awesome before he too walks away. Soon, the team is driving along the roads when they begin to take enemy fire. Not long after a massive B.O.W shows up and Chris calls to Finn to blow a path for them. Finn soon reports back that he can’t— as there’s a busted tank-line. Piers finds a fence for him to blow and he and team wait for Finn it place the bombs. With the fence blown, the team finds another obstacle–a train carriage in the way. With the carriage blown the team continues forward. They reach a bridge with one of their own wounded. Noticing a tank on the bridge, Chris assists Piers in jumping over a gap to the other side. From Piers’ new position, he’s able to shoot the tank allowing Chris and Finn to go forward. With the tank successfully down, Finn and the wounded solider are still below them. With more on-coming enemies, Piers tells Finn, “Finn, I need you here!” Finn insists that the wounded can’t walk so for them to go on without him. Chris and Piers hold off more enemies for their “no man left behind” policy. Piers demands that he get up there, even if it means “dragging” the wounded. When Finn makes it to them with the wounded, Chris orders him to blow the bridge. With the bridge blown and the enemies for that time down, Alpha Teams heads for City Hall. Back in the city, Alpha Team comes to see a woman flashing a badge—National Security—with a man at her side. Piers takes notice of the man she’s with, as he’s a “wanted insurgent”. The woman, Sherry Birkin, tries to defuse the rising tension by saying that Jake Muller, the man she’s with, is under the protection of the U.S. government and that he’s not a threat to the B.S.A.A. Following a few more heated words, everyone is attacked by another giant B.O.W. After its defeat, Jake insults Chris after Chris asks him a question, causing Piers to lunge forward as if to confront Jake personally. Chris manages to hold him back by throwing his arm across Piers’ midsection as Jake and Sherry board a waiting helicopter. Piers throws Chris’ arm down in frustration, but does not engage, though he does turn back around questioning why they don’t arrest him. Chris is calm in telling him that “he’s not our problem,” and that “we can’t lose sight of the B.S.A.As mission”. Finn comes up from behind Piers, telling him, “To fight bioterrorism, sir.” Piers snaps back, “I know what we’re here for, rookie.” Continuing the mission, Alpha Team heads for City Hall, where they’re met by encased people. Chris, Piers and Finn break from the rest of the team to investigate where they reach an open area with multiple of the cocoons hatch, becoming a Napad. With the Napads dead, they enter a room where they find syringes laying on the floor, moments later a woman comes out of the shadows. Chris, Piers and Finn are immediately on guard. The woman explains who she is—“Ada Wong”—and what the B.S.A.A are up against. Chris tells Finn to “keep her safe,” while Chris tells Piers discreetly to “keep an eye on her”. With the woman in tow, they head back to their comrades who are currently engaged in a heated fight with the hatched Napads. Following the guidance of the woman, believing her to be City Hall staff, she leads the team into a cell with built-in lock gates, separating Chris and Piers from the rest of the team. From the other side, the woman tosses a needle bomb with the C-Virus into the area with Finn and the others. Chris and Piers are left helpless as they watch their teammates turn into Napads. Chris is devastated and too distracted when he sees Finn turn. The mutated Finn beats Chris, throwing him hard against the wall and ground. Piers does everything in his power to protect Chris, immediately opening fire on Finn. Miraculously, Piers is able to grip Chris by the collar of his uniform with one hand and pull Chris back, all while firing his rifle in the other, presumably killing Finn himself. Quotes Fanon A smaller ship as Finn dies half way through Piers’ story (Chris’ campaign). Despite how small it is, a common trope in Fiers works is they both love Chris Redfield— Finn usually more open about it, while Piers is more secretive. They tend to bond and go back and forth on their love/respect for Redfield. Other times, Finn is portrayed as a gentle soul, while Piers is more of a hard-on, which causes them to have a bit of a dom/sub relation at times. On AO3, Fiers has 3 works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Piers/Finn tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Macnivanfield refers to the ship between Chris Redfield, Finn and Piers Gallery Screenshots Fiers1.jpg Fiers2.jpg Fiers3.jpg Fiers4.jpg Fiers5.jpg Navigation